The Things She Sees
by CurrentlyIncognito
Summary: Gorgeous or grotesque, delightful or despairing, hopeful or horrifying. She can't control the things she sees. Series ? of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Ways to lose him

Note: Future fic. I wished and wished there were more UDDUP fanfics. :( Wish I could write better.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The first vision came to her when she was chopping potatoes.

With blinding reflexes, the swordsman sliced the oncoming train of bullets, all the while running towards his assailants. His dark glasses reflected the horror his in victims eyes as sword met flesh. If she didn't know better, she imagined he was enjoying himself. The bullet that sliced through the air and into the back of his head surprised them both.

She gasped in pain as her knife sliced her finger in her reverie. She took a deep calming breath before setting off to look for a band aid. This was not the first time she had seen him injured in a fight. Her premonitions about him remained vague despite the time she's spent with him. She kept telling herself that as she continued preparing dinner.

Whilst waiting for her potatoes to boil, she treated herself to a bar of Mamoru's chocolate bar and read the morning paper. The second vision came somewhere in between, 'two people were...' and '…caught by the police'.

The team stayed together in the dark tunnel, careful not to step on any of the traps. Despite taking extra precautions, the chance that no one in the team of ten would step on any of the myriads of traps in the tunnel was close to nil. Nevertheless, she dropped her unfinished chocolate bar in surprise when a bright light illuminated the dark, momentarily allowing her the spot familiar faces of her loved ones before they exploded into the abyss.

She convinced herself that her premonition was starting to get faulty as she mashed the potatoes with more malice than they deserved. She was quietly grateful that she managed to finish her beef mashed potatoes without any more disturbing visions. Well, she did see that it was going to rain so she wasted no time in collecting in the clothes. She opened the gate just in time for their pet dog to tumble in and locked it behind her resolutely. She promised not to leave.

The great big dog plopped onto her feet as she gently began to fold the clothes. Her next vision was short and straight to the point.

A sword pierced through his torso, blood dripping steadily from the tip that protruded from his back. His expression could not be seen but his enemy looked almost surprised, as if he could not believe his luck in succeeding to kill the master swordsman.

She abandoned her couch and joined her dog on the floor, wrapping her arms around it tightly whilst reassuring herself.

She saw him dying again and again.

And again.

* * *

The first thing he realized when he got home was what they were having for dinner. The smell of freshly baked potatoes filled the house. He dropped his blood soaked jacked unceremoniously by his shoes and surrendered his glasses and katana to the shoe rack. The dog gave him a nod before resuming his nap by the door. It was getting fat.

She heard the door open and ran out of the kitchen to greet him, 'Welcome home,' she said with a cheerful grin.

He sighed, walked up to her, and surprised her by wrapping his arms around her tightly.

'I'm fine.'

He understands.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note: Big thanks to my beta J Luc Pitard, without whom this fic would still be fraught with grammatical errors and in my laptop. ^^

Ways to keep him alive

Haruka had never been one to sit patiently. When her family was killed, it took her very little time to decide that if she wanted to remain alive, she had to take matters into her own hands. After that, she'd always been on the move with her savior and protector.

Haruka had never been one to sit patiently and wait. To say her premonitions were helpful would be an understatement and once she knew how to use them, she became a vital part in most if not all of the small group's plans. Even though she'd learned to defend herself well, 'well' would never be good enough for her. The moment the command to 'capture her alive' had been changed to 'kill her by any means necessary', she was removed from the front line of attack.

Haruka had never been one to sit patiently and wait for the inevitable.

To be locked in her the safe house was a horrible thing. It wasn't that they didn't trust her, but her premonitions had sent her running out of the house and into the line of fire more often than was deemed sane. Haruka had never been one to let her friends die.

For her safety, they locked the door from outside. She climbed out the window to warn them. They barred the windows and she smashed her second floor sliding glass balcony door. They set up alarms and she avoided them. Her biggest weakness was her stubbornness to make sure everybody stayed alive.

Mamoru didn't see what the fuss was. Haruka was trying to be helpful and he approved of that. His biggest weakness was that he sometimes forgot that not everyone was as good at staying alive as he was.

And now they stood in a line, staring at her oh-so-fragile figure surrounded by tubes and wires on the bed through the window.

"Stupid brat," he spat.

Sierra lunged at him in anger, only to by stopped by Igawa's grip on her arm.

"You fuc-" and Ibuki's hand on her mouth. She turned back with every intention of hurting them both, only to see that they were looking at Mamoru with almost pitiful expressions on their faces. She couldn't help but stare too.

She saw that his hands were clenched in anger.

She saw his katana on the ground, for once abandoned for something more precious.

She saw guilt in his face.

She saw his glasses and wondered if he could see her past the glass window.

She saw that for once, he did not run off to seek vengeance straight away.

She saw pain that she didn't know he was capable of feeling.

She saw him and reminded herself that he had protected Haruka countless times.

Only this time, it was Haruka who had protected him. She'd seen the inevitable and decided that it did not have to be inevitable. What good is the power of premonition if she could not save the ones she loved?

She'd seen a way to save his life and chose to forfeit her own.

"You'd better be up when I'm done," he murmured and bent down to pick up his katana. It wasn't until he was at the lift that he noticed they weren't behind him. Turning around, he stated, "Let's go."

They ran to keep up.

On the whitewashed bed, the figure stirred.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Note: This one's for my lovely beta and awesome reviewers. ^^ Sorry this came out so late. Thank you~

Fractured lungs and broken ribs

She woke up in darkness. For one terrifying moment, she thought she'd gone blind. Her premonition went into a full analysis of things that would happen if she were to be blind but was thankfully brought to an abrupt halt when a nurse turned on the light.

There was a lot of fuss about her waking up. Apparently, she'd been out for a while.

It hurt to speak, move, smile, laugh, see, hold, _breathe..._

She used her abilities to assess her condition and deduced that she should be out of bed by the end of next month. One and a half, if she played things right.

They brought her flowers and chocolates and watched as she poked the chocolate around for a bit.

They talked about their progress in the mission they had at the moment and listened attentively to whatever she suggested.

Igawa brought her DVDs of movies she had been looking forward to and played them on his laptop. They watched her fall asleep in mild amusement.

They entertained her with jokes and gifts, watching her attentively as she feigned surprise and laughed at every joke, wincing even as she did so.

They laughed (cried) in relief the day they found her unhooked to the machines.

They helped her through physiotherapy.

They asked if she wanted anything and earned themselves a soft and rather embarrassed, 'Please stop scolding Mamoru-san?'

They stopped shouting at him for not going to visit Haruka.

She was awake when he broke into the hospital two nights later.

'Mamoru-san,' she started saying, getting out of bed, 'I--'

She bit down a scream when he grabbed her by the shoulders, ramming her against the wall viciously.

'Fools like you don't deserve to live!' His voice trembled in anger.

Her premonitions hadn't anticipated this.

'Mamoru-san, you're hurting me,' she whimpered.

His teeth reminded her of fangs when he bared them in a half snarl, 'What'd you know about pain?'

She stared at her reflection on his glasses and couldn't help but see guilt and anguish in the sightless eyes behind them. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

He released his grip on her almost in surprise, as if he wasn't sure what he was doing.

Haruka barely had time to breathe before he engulfed her in an embrace. She felt him let out a ragged breath of relief that he had been holding in for far too long.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered into her hospital scented hair. She was sure that if he'd held her any tighter, her ribs would've cracked under the pressure. 'Marry me.'

Perhaps a few cracked ribs would be worth it.


End file.
